


Ficletathon 1

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe, Babysitting, F/F, Gen, Thanksgiving, Trollhunter!Barbara, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, barbmura, do not request here, jlaire, redeemed!morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Short ficlets written on a variety of topics for request (via Tumblr asks)





	1. Newcoming (Thanksgiving)

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout the years, Jim has had a lot of different experiences with Thanksgiving. However, none beat the Trollish parallel holiday of 'Newcoming'

When Jim was little, his dad always used to tell him stories of the big Thanksgiving celebrations that his family held.  He promised Jim when he was just a bit bigger, they would all go to one together.  Him, Mom, and of course, Jim.  They’d travel on a plane like the ones that fly across the sky above their house.  They’d meet Jim’s grandparents at the airport, Jim would nearly be squeezed to death by his grandmother’s hugs, and then they’d go and eat all the turkey with cranberry sauce they wanted.  Jim would learn to play football in the backyard with his cousins and their dog.  It would be fun, and grand, and it never happened.

Every year Jim’s father said he’d be big enough the  _next_  year, right up until the year when he walked out and never came back.

That year, unlike previous years where they’d at least sit down and eat a meal together as a family, there was nothing.  No celebration.  Just a thoroughly burned turkey carcass dumped into the trash “for the raccoons” or so Barbara claimed.  They sat down on the couch, put on a movie, and pretended they were alright.

The next year Barbara worked on call and so sent Jim to spend the entire Thanksgiving weekend with the Domzalskis.  He’d remember feeling nervous as he sat in the back of Nana’s car during their (intense because Nana wasn’t exactly the best driver) three hour trip to Toby’s great uncle’s home where the Domzalskis traditionally met for their family get-togethers.  Jim’s nerves didn’t end just because Nana’s poor driving was no longer a threat to his safety either.  The Domzalskis were a loud, outgoing bunch who all also happened to look like each other.  Skinny Jim with his unruly black hair and wide, vividly blue eyes stuck out in a sea of Toby’s relatives who all joked about having butterscotch for hair.  It didn’t help that numerous times after being introduced as “Toby’s friend”, he’d be asked why he wasn’t home with  _his_  family.

The silver lining to that trip was when, while trying to hide from everyone he didn’t belong with, Jim met Toby’s great uncle, Calvin, who looked at the nervous child who’d invaded his kitchen during his (sacred) meal prep time, shrugged, and let him help with the cooking for the big, Thursday evening meal.  Jim quite enjoyed that bit.

After an entire year of planning, the Thanksgiving after the one he’d spent with the Domzalskis, Jim tried cooking a turkey meal for him and Barbara (with helpful pointers that came in the form of emails from Great Uncle Calvin) for the first time.  The food itself was fine.  The problem was the “boyfriend” Barbara brought home (the first and last until Jim was sixteen).  The night ended with Barbara kicking the man out of the house, apologizing to Jim, and a cold meal eaten in front of the TV.

The years after that, Thanksgiving became a quiet evening where Jim would make turkey instead of something else.  Usually, Barbara made a point to be home with him, but there was still a year or two that she still took that specific shift in the Emergency Room.

After he became a troll, Jim just quietly accepted that Thanksgiving was another thing he’d lose.  He didn’t mind that one, not really.  He’d already made peace with the fact his cooking habits had to change to incorporate trollish habits.  There wasn’t much more too it than that.

He did not expect there to be trollish traditions parallel to the humans’ holiday.  The trolls didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving itself, but they  _did_ come to this hemisphere at the same time and that, to them, was worth celebrating.  They called their holiday, “Newcoming” as they were  _coming_  to a  _new_  place (a fact that would send Blinky into an hour-long lecture about the ridiculousness of trollish naming customs right after he told Jim about it).  They celebrated it by throwing a massive party and eating a feast.

This year’s specifically was special as it would be the first in newly settled Under Jersey Trollmarket, meaning the trolls were both celebrating their historic Newcoming as well as a modern one.  Therefore, they would have an extra large feast and invites were set out to troll tribes all across the world (which included Arcadia - though neither Barbara nor Arrrgh!!! enjoyed the gyre ride over).

It was a fun night.  One where Jim got to show off his skills with creating trollish dishes (all because they ate all matter of things, that didn’t mean they didn’t put any effort into preparing it).  One where he was surrounded by family and friends.  One that would lead to a tradition of many other good ones in the future.


	2. Baking Catastrophe (Barbmura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Nomura attempt baking brownies.
> 
> It doesn't go too well.

“BARBARA!Watch out!”Nomura slid over the kitchen counter.One of her hands reached over to turn off the stove.She landed on her feet, grabbed Barbara, and tackled her to the ground in a single, blurred motion.

The pot Barbara had been tending on the stove burped an indignant huff of steam, but no major catastrophes happened.

After gazing over Nomura’s shoulder at what was supposed to be an immense danger to her well-being, Barbara smirked up at the changeling.“So.”She wiggled a bit, not to get out from under Nomura, but to adjust to a more comfortable position.“Here we are.”

“It _looked_ like it was going to explode.”Nomura growled.“I’d prefer not to drive you to the ER.”

“Is that so.”Barbara bit her lower lip to prevent a giggle from escaping.“Absolutely no other reason why you’d want to be in _this_ position with me?You sure about that?”

Nomura looked from one of her hands, which was on one side of Barbara’s head, to the other, which mirrored the first on Barbara’s opposite side.It occurred to her that she was both a) on top of Barbara and b) in very close proximity to her.Nomura smushed her hand (gently) into Barbara’s face to push herself up.

“Only you would think of _that_ when someone’s trying to save you from bodily harm.”Nomura grumbled.She sat up and brushed herself off.She offered Barbara a hand to help her get up.

“When you take into account the number of times, someone has tried to kill me, well.”Barbara sighed dramatically.“It’s only reasonable that I’d adopt humor to go along with it.”

Nomura tested the pot’s lid.It was cool enough to touch and remove.“So, you’re saying this pot was trying to _kill_ you, then?”

“I’d call it ‘vengeance’ for one too many kitchen catastrophes, but yes.”Barbara joined her in examining the pot’s contents.She stared at the brown sludge.“I mean, this is probably the worst out of all of them.”

“Barbara.”Nomura began.

“Yes?”

“I want you to be completely serious in your next answer.”

“Alright.”

Nomura turned to face her girlfriend.With a grave expression on her face, she asked, “Why exactly did you think it would be a good idea to put brownie batter in a pot on the stove?”

Barbara blushed.She rubbed a finger in a stray drop of brownie goop that had made it on to the counter.“I thought it would…bake quicker?”

“Okay.”Nomura pinched the bridge of her nose.“Okay.”She picked up the pot of botched brownie batter and took it over to the sink.“How about you sit down and let me do this?”

“But we were going to bake the brownies _together._ ”Barbara protested.“I know I’m not exactly _good_ in the kitchen, but it was supposed to be a—” She gestured wildly with one hand.“—A _couples_ thing.”She turned away from Nomura to look at the ingredients they’d gathered on the counter.“At least let me mix the frosting?That doesn’t involve any fire or anything.I _can_ do it.”

Ten minutes later.

“ZELDA!Watch out!”

Nomura saw the stainless steel projectile out of the corner of her eye.She ducked.The mixing bowl went hurdling past her into the wall.It chucked its contents out in a messy heap that stuck to the wall and clattered to floor.

One eyebrow raised, Nomura turned to face Barbara.

“So, I may have mixed it too hard and it may have slipped and, um, yeah…” Barbara exhaled.“Sorry.”

Nomura was preparing to reply, but she was stopped by Barbara’s eyes widening and her exclamation, “Zelda!The oven is on fire!”

One fight with an oven fire and fifteen minutes spent staring at Nomura’s thoroughly charred brownies later, and Barbara and Nomura sat down on the couch, safely away from the mess of the kitchen, with a tube of cookie dough.

“We’ll clean up later.”Barbara snuggled against Nomura and popped a piece of cookie dough in her mouth.

“Sure, we will.”Nomura kissed her girlfriend’s temple before breaking off her own bite of cookie dough and eating it.


	3. Strength and Might (Training with Nomura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomura trains Mary and Darci, and Claire

“What weapon do you want, Darce?”Mine’s going to be something _massive._ Like a really big sword or, oooh, I think I would look great with a staff—”

“No one’s getting weapons on the first day,” Nomura interrupted Mary before Darci could respond.“Not _yet_ ,” she added when both Mary and Darci groaned.“Today is all about the basics.Before I give you weapons, you have to prove yourself worthy to wield them.Show me you are competent enough fighters and I will _consider_ allowing you each a _single_ weapon that you may learn. _Disappoint_ me, and.”She shrugged.“You will know the consequences.”

“What?So not fair.”Mary groaned.“Claire got to have her sweet darkness staff thing _and_ super cool purple armor.”

“She also trained before receiving either of those things.”Nomura glanced around, but the third girl had yet to join them as she was supposed to.Nomura frowned.She’d have a talk with Claire later on the necessity of promptness, but, for now, she’d just focus on teaching her two available pupils.

“Come on, Mare.”Darci put a hand on her friend’s shoulder.“They didn’t let my dad do any of the really cool stuff his first day of cop training either.It’s just how these things work.”

“Alright, _fine._ ”Mary grumbled.“But, I promise both of you, I’ll have a really cool sword super soon.”

‘Super soon’ ended up being months later (though Mary didn’t settle on a sword when they got there).That first day of training ended up being just the three of them (Claire didn’t show at all).Nomura ran Mary and Darci through stances and exercises to build strength (and also a few that were purely for her personal entertainment - yes, she was a trainer, with all the responsibilities that entailed, but she was also _Nomura_ ).

Mary and Darci were determined.Now that they knew about the things that went bump in the night, they wanted to be able to stand up against them.Nomura would not admit it openly, but the more she saw them work, the more proud she became of them.

The only issue was Claire.She’d agreed to train alongside her friends before they even began, but then she didn’t show up.Not just on that first day, but on the second, third, and fourth days too.Finally, Nomura went to visit the girl.

“You want to tell me why you haven’t been showing up to training?”Nomura leaned on the doorway into Claire’s room.

Claire groaned from her bed and pulled her blanket up over her head.

Nomura took that as a sign to enter the room.She debated sitting on the bed, but ultimately decided against it.She and Claire were on the same side, but they weren’t _that_ close.

“Go away, Nomura,” Claire muttered.The only reason Nomura was able to hear her was because she was a changeling with heightened hearing.

“Not going to happen,” Nomura replied.“You asked me to help train you alongside your friends and, now, without reason, you are not holding up your end of that deal.Why?”

Claire pulled her blanket off her head to glare at Nomura.“What’s it to you?Shouldn’t you be happy you don’t have to bother?”

“I’m not, and you’re avoiding the topic.”

“I changed my mind, okay?I don’t want to fight.”

Nomura grabbed Claire and sniffed her.No, she didn’t smell like a changeling.

“Hey!”Claire swatted Nomura’s hands away.“What gives, Nomura?”

“I was checking to make sure you haven’t been replaced, because _that_ didn’t sound like something Claire Nunez would say.”

“Like you’d know.”Claire sighed.“Look, I just, I _can’t_ fight.Okay?I was only ever good because of that stupid Shadow Staff and look how well that ended up.I’m…I _care_ about Mary and Darci.I don’t want them to get hurt because of me.I’ll just mess everything up for everyone.”

“First thing, you wouldn’t be able to hurt your friends.Not anymore.They have gone through _my_ training for weeks.”Nomura allowed pride to enter her voice.The girls had been doing extremely well lately.She knew they were capable of standing their ground against mishaps.“So that shouldn’t concern you.Secondly, being ruled by fear may be a _troll_ rule, but neither of us are true trolls so that doesn’t apply.Now, get up.Darci and Mary are waiting.”Nomura paused.“And you’ll always be doubtful of yourself until you try.You may not think it, but I can help.But you have to let me.Also, if you don’t, I’ll just stay here for the rest of your life to pester you.I don’t think either of us wants that.”

“Fine.”Claire grumbled as she got up.“ _Fine_.”

* * *

“Check this out, Claire!”Darci swung her broadsword in a massive arc, as Nomura and Claire approached the clearing in the woods they used for training.“Cool, right?”

“Not as cool as _this._ ”Mary did a similar flourish with her battle axe.

“HEY!”Nomura yelled.“I thought I ordered you two _not_ to use your weapons without my supervision.”

“Sorry, Nomura.”

“Yeah, Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.Now, run twenty laps around the clearing.”

“But, _Nomuuura_.”

“You heard me.”Nomura grinned.“Once you’re done, we’ll get into sparing.”She turned to Claire.“You, however, are going to be learning proper stances.”In a quieter voice the others couldn’t hear, she added, “We’ll go slow.You won’t have to do anything that gets to be too much, but you still have to try.”

Claire nodded.“I will.”


	4. La Danse Macabre (Barbmura w Trollhunter!Barbara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara and Nomura work together in an attempt to escape the Darklands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Note: mild violence related to battle scenes and escaping imprisonment

“Tell me, Trollhunter, what should one do with the one who murdered their only son?”Gunmar’s putrid breath washed over Barbara.

She coughed, and resisted the urge to pinch her nose shut.“I don’t know.What should _I_ do with the one who stole mine?”

Gunmar roared.Barbara saw his claws.Felt them rake across her armor breastplate.She heard herself scrape and slide against the hard floor.The sound seemed distant.Muted.Her head slammed into a wall.A high pitched noise burst into her head.She remained still, too disoriented to pick herself up again.

Long goblin fingers twisted into Barbara’s hair and yanked.She winced, but she’d long ago stopped crying out whenever something happened.It usually just meant more pain, which was everywhere at the moment.Every inch of her body screamed. 

Barbara groaned.The goblins kicked her in her cell.She heard the spike bars slice into place, preventing any type of escape.She closed her eyes.She didn’t want to think about whether or not she was concussed.She probably was.With a side helping of internal bleeding somewhere and definitely at least one or two broken (or at least severely bruised) bones.

No, being a prisoner in the Darklands was not good for one’s health.

Barbara regretted nothing.

The night she’d found a changeling in place of her six month old son had been the worst of her life.She already had to give up med school.The strain of keeping up with her studies and trollhunting and being a (single) mother turned out to be too much.She hated the sacrifice, but giving up her dream was the only one she could make while also maintaining her sanity.To lose her child, her _Jim_ , after that?It was too much.

It had been reckless to go into the Darklands alone, but Blinky was no fighter and Arrrgh!!!?No, she couldn’t ask him to fight.Not with his PTSD.

She alone had the skills capable to survive in the Darklands.She alone had access to the eclipse armor.She alone could save her son.

And she _had_.

Barbara found the nursery, taken her son once more in her arms, and run for her life.With goblins and Gunmar’s army chasing her, she made it back to the Killahead Bridge.After weeks of being trapped in this dark, dismal place, she would have been free.Blinky was even there, half through the portal, reaching out, ready to grab her and pull her through to safety.

Then the bridge had shuddered.

In an instant, Barbara made her decision.She thrust her son into her mentor’s waiting arms, gotten a second to exhale with relief knowing he was safe, and then been pressed into stone by a Gumm-Gumm soldier.

The Killahead Bridge collapsed and she was taken as a prize prisoner for Gunmar.

Barbara.Regretted.Nothing.

“You’re awfully quiet.Don’t tell me you’ve died.”A voice sounded from the other side of the wall Barbara’s cell shared with another.

Barbara opened her eyes and groaned.“Don’t get your hopes up, Nomura.It would take more than a little play time with Gunmar to end me.”

“So, you had fun?”

“It was the most fun ever.”Barbara choked out a weak laugh.“We even got to tussle a little.”

“I’m sure you did.Next he’s going to be insisting you braid each other’s hair.”

“Nah, he’ll save that for you.”Barbara grunted.“I don’t have your long, luxurious locks.” 

Nomura cackled.

Barbara sat up and examined herself.She ached, but she felt less like she was going to die in three seconds.She sighed.

“Nomura?”

“I don’t exactly have anywhere to go, sweetheart.”

“Have you thought anymore about what I said?”

“No.Not.Happening.”Nomura snapped.“Even if we could get out of these cells, we’d still be trapped in the Darklands.It’s not exactly a party out there.”

“It’s not one in here either.Look, I don’t know about you, but if I’m going to die here, I’d rather do it on my own terms than Gunmar’s.”Barbara gazed out past the spikes of her cell.A part of her was disheartened that she’d reached the ultimatum of “death by nyarlagroth is better than death by evil troll”, but here she was.

There was a pregnant pause where Nomura didn’t say anything.When the changeling spoke again, her voice was carefully guarded against emotion, “Do you have the Amulet?”

“Yes.”Barbara put her hand over its spot on her armor.

“I’m not saying we _should_ make a run for it, but if we do make it to the bridge, would you be able to open it?”

“Yes.”Barbara snorted.“But I thought that was ‘not happening, sweetheart.’”

“Oh, it’s not.But I’m not going to be able to stand it if you’ve turned sour on me.”

“I’m just trying to be realistic.”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

Silence fell between them.

Time passed.Barbara’s eyes drooped.She jerked herself back into wakefulness.Sleep wasn’t something she could afford much of in the Darklands.

Eventually, the guards came for Barbara again.Nomura was silent, but then Barbara saw her cell was empty when they go.

It wasn’t long until they’re reunited.

“Know thyself, and know thy _enemy_ ,” Gunmar roared, but Barbara can’t focus on him for once.She can’t look away from the adversary walking toward her, a certain pink changeling.“A battle to the DEATH!”Gunmar raised a fist above his head.

The glow of Barbara’s armor flickered.No, she can’t do this.She can’t fight Nomura.Anyone but Nomura.She could do this if it was _anyone else_ but Nomura.

Nomura stopped.Their eyes meet.Nomura jerked her head back toward the entrance she just walked through in a ‘Come on, I’m not waiting all day,’ gesture.

Barbara grinned.She ran up to her.

Together, they fled.

“AFTER THEM!”Gunmar commanded.

Barbara and Nomura rounded the first bend and found themselves at a fork in the path.

“Which way to Killahead?”Nomura sucked in a breath.“And don’t tell me you don’t know because I wouldn’t have bothered.”

“That way.”Barbara pointed to the left path.

“You’re certain?”

“I think you’d prefer not to know.”

They skidded to a stop not five minutes later.Blood goblins completely blocked the path.

“Hehe. _Waka chaka._ ”The little beasts advanced on them.

Barbara looked to Nomura.Nomura returned the glance.Both Eclipse and khopesh were lowered as they charged forward.

Goblin guts went flying in every direction.

But they’d lost time.

Nomura tackled Barbara to the ground.All air left Barbara’s lungs. 

A Gumm-Gumm’s spear flew mere millimeters over them.

“Watch it!”Nomura snarled at Barbara before jumping back into the fray.

Barbara went to follow her, but her arm gave out from under her as she got up.She winced.Now was not the time to realize how much pain she was in.She gazed out over the battle field.They needed an escape route. _Now_.

Then, she saw.

Nomura.Gunmar, advancing toward the changeling.The Decimaar Blade.

Screaming a battle cry, Barbara ran forward.She knocked Nomura out of the way just as Gunmar lowered his weapon.

Pale, white light surrounded Barbara.It engulfed her head, forced its way into her, tugged at the very core of her being.

Barbara screamed like her very soul was being ripped from her being.

Darkness, coldness consumed her.Reality slipped away.

And then it burst back.

A dull beat drummed in Barbara’s head but she was in control again.Herself again.She was running.Being pulled along by Nomura.The changeling had saved her.Barbara risked a glance back.

Gunmar yanked the Decimaar Blade out of a bolder.His footsteps reverberated the ground as he gave chase.

But they had a head start.It was enough.It had to be enough.

Barbara wavered, dropped to her knees, and collapsed.

Nomura rushed to her side.“Get up, get up, _get up_ , we don’t have time for this!”She pulled Barbara back up.“We have to go!”She glanced over her shoulder.Their enemies weren’t on them yet, but the thunder of their footsteps was increasing in volume.

“I—I can’t.”Barbara gasped.She coughed.Blood stained her lips.“I _can’t_ , Nomura.”Her fingers scrambled around the Amulet.“You have to take it.It will—it will work for you.”She pried it out of the eclipse armor and shoved it toward Nomura.“Go.Get to the bridge.Save yourself.”

“No.” Nomura pushed Barbara’s hands back.She chuckled darkly.“Like I’d let you have all the glory of sacrificing yourself.”She helped Barbara over to a cliff looming above them and settled her against it.Nomura took up a protective stance in front of Barbara, her khopesh held at the ready.She looked back at her.“You _promised_ me we’d escape together and I actually believed you.So, no, you’re not fucking breaking that promise.”

“Goddamnit, Nomura.”Barbara groaned.

“Hey.It’s like you say, sweetheart.”Nomura smiled sadly at Barbara.“Love really does do crazy, stupid things to one’s mind.”

The goblins arrived first, and then the Gumm-Gumm soldiers, and, behind them, Gunmar himself.The Dark Underlord let out a monstrous snarl.

“So, boys.”Nomura wiped blood away from her mouth.“Care to dance?”


	5. Airship Pirates (Barbara/Otto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara is a pirate captain who's kidnapped Otto Scaarbach indefinitely.

“Kissing you is fun,” Barbara whispers with a giggle.She pulls away from Otto, grabs him by the collar, and yanks him out of the path of a cannonball.

“That’s great and all,” Otto replies, his voice tense.His gaze lingers on the spot where the cannonball shot by them.“But maybe stop doing _that_ when we’re IN THE MIDDLE OF TRYING NOT TO DIE?”

“But it’s so much _fun_.”Barbara walks her fingers up his chest.“I have been in _countless_ airship fights like this one.”She gestures to the world around them, or rather the chaos of her airship being fired upon by the Royal Arcadian Vessel that stumbled upon hers coming out of a cloud bank twenty minutes ago.“They get a little boring after a while.”She pouts.“That’s why you’re here.To liven things up for me.”

“I’m _here_ ,” Otto growls.“Because you _kidnapped_ me.”

Specifically, she’d lied to him about her ship being a passenger vessel to get him aboard so she, being the Dread Pirate Sturges, could rob him.The second part of her plan, which was to dump him off at the first port they arrived at, hadn’t come to pass due to some shenanigans involving an ex-girlfriend of hers who also happened to be a pirate captain.

In short, yes, kidnapping.

“Eh.”Barbara unsheathes her sword, whips away from Otto, and fights off a soldier who dared climb aboard her vessel.“You don’t seem keen on disembarking.”She kicks the soldier off the side of the ship.Otto watches as the man activates his steam-powered jetpack so he can return to the royal vessel.“You’re lucky I don’t charge you for passage,” Barbara continues.

“You _stole_ all my money!”

“So, what you’re saying.”Barbara threw a dvorkstone someone threw at her off the side of the ship.“Is that you want me to hire you as part of the crew so I can start charging you for room and board.”

“NO!”Otto ducks as another cannonball whizzes by.Sweet Pale Lady, being a member of the Janus Guild was better than this.Sure, it meant going along with someone else’s plans, but at least it was someone else’s neck on the line in the life-threatening situation.Not _his._

Then, abruptly, Barbara is next to him again.She grabs his collar and pulls him up to face her.Her blue eyes gaze into his, and Pale Lady, he understand the rumors about her supposed ability to hypnotize with just one look.

“You sure you wouldn’t miss me?”Barbara kisses him again.

Honestly?Otto probably would.


	6. Babysitter Blinky (cuteness with Blinky and Enrique)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky babysits Enrique for an evening

“You’re sure you can handle this?”Ophelia Nunez asks.“Absolutely sure?Human babies are, um, _different_ than the ones you may be accustom to and—”

“Yes, I am certain,” Blinky cuts her off.“You have been quite clear on the schedule and the activities we should partake in this evening.”He smiles in an attempt at reassurance, but his rather large teeth only make Ophelia raise a judging eyebrow.Regardless, Blinky continues, “I assure you, I would not have volunteered for this task if I did not have the utmost confidence in ensuring a peaceful night for young Enrique.”

“Alright, but if anything, and I mean _anything_ goes wrong, I want you to call me.Immediately.”

Blinky sighs after Ophelia finally drives away with her husband.He understands her concern, but he knows what he’s doing.Or, at least, he’s received numerous lectures from various sources (Claire, Jim, Barbara…) about the “babysitting” of human young.

He is sure he can do it.

Probably.

Regardless, tonight is a night when everyone else made plans; Ophelia and her husband at some kind of fundraising banquet, Claire with her friends out for a girls night to celebrate Shannon’s birthday, Jim and Barbara managing to finally spend some time together by going out to see a movie.For one of them to watch over Enrique would mean the ruination of something they’d looked forward to for quite some time.

Therefore, Blinky could step in and save the night.

Was he nervous?Yes.Was he determined to do a good job?Also, yes.

After all, young Enrique was a _human_.The likeliness of disaster striking like the last time (and then it was _Jim_ babysitting, not himself) was slim.Very slim.So slim in fact that the very idea—

Enrique throwing handfuls of baby food across the kitchen doesn’t count.Certainly not.

Blinky wipes goop from his cheek with a paper towel.“That, young master, is not proper behavior for a meal.One must _eat_ his food or else one will not grow up to be big and strong.”

Enrique giggles.He attempts to fit his fist in his mouth, but doesn’t quite manage it.

Blinky grumbles to himself.He takes another paper towel and wipes goop off every surface it landed on.Then, he takes another spoonful of baby food and holds it in front of Enrique.

“I’d say this is the tastiest food I’ve ever seen.It would be such a shame if you didn’t get any.”He moves the spoon toward his own mouth, in a bid to make Enrique think he’s going to eat it.

Enrique is immediately intrigued, now that the food seems to be Blinky’s.

Blinky all but sighs in relief when he gets the baby eating.

Playtime goes a bit better.As long as he has toys in reach, Enrique is a delightfully well-behaved child.

Bath time involves splashing and Blinky learning the horror of getting soap in all six of his eyes.

But, by far, the best part of the night is story time.Right before bed time, Blinky sits in the rocking chair in Enrique’s room, settles Enrique on his lap, and opens a story book.

“Once upon a time,” Blinky begins in a deep, rumbling voice.

Enrique yawns, snuggles up against him, and sticks his thumb in his mouth.

“There lived an adventurous prince in a magical kingdom.Now the prince had always dreamed of traveling to distant lands, to make friends with the strangers living there.So, one day he decided to have a ship built…”

Enrique is fast asleep before the first of the sea monsters can show up.

Blinky smiles.

He can do this “babysitting” thing, after all.


	7. Raccoon (Eli & Krel Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krel thinks a raccoon would make a good pet for Eli

“Why,” Eli begins, uncertain of whether he actually wants to ask his question and receive an answer or not.He does consider himself a curious and inquisitive person.

Or he did.Before.

“Are you holding a raccoon?”Eli exhales rather than truly asks.Well, the words are out there now.No taking them back.He would just have to accept whatever was to come, no matter how strange or weird it would get from here on out.

Krel blinks and glances down at the animal trapped in his arms.The raccoon had long since given up struggling against his four-armed hold and settled into the most comfortable position it could maintain while being held by a being who clearly didn’t originate from the same planet as it.

“It looked lonely.”Krel scratches the top of the raccoon’s head, right behind one of its ears.The raccoon purrs, or its a growl that sounds like a purr—Eli isn’t really sure.“You like strange creatures, yes?It can be your pet, like Luug!”

Eli winces.“Yeah, I don’t think my mom’ll let me keep a raccoon in the house.Sorry.”

“Oh.” Krel releases the raccoon.It scampers away into the night.

“You wouldn’t want to come in and play video games, would you?”Eli scratches the back of his head sheepishly.“I still can’t seem to beat Level 15 of Desert Plunderer.”

“Sounds fun.”Krel grins.“As long as I get the red controller.”

“I told you that was my lucky one, so—”

“Ah, but I defeated you last time.Now, it is _my_ lucky one.”

“That’s not how that works.”

“I believe it is.”

“Okay, how about this.We _play_ for it.Best 2 out of 3.Winner gets the red controller.”

“Sure, but I’m gonna win.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will.”

“ _Won’t_.”

“ _Will_.”

 


	8. Not Alone (Jlaire + Everyone's a troll)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future of Toby, Claire, and Barbara becoming half-trolls so Jim won't be alone.

Jim yawns.He reaches his arms up and stretches.Blinky notices and gives him a small nod of approval.He can go home.Jim shoots a quick smile back in thanks.It’s been a long day.He enjoys helping with the whelps’ lessons every now and then, but that doesn’t mean they don’t eventually tire him out with their almost ceaseless need to wrestle and play.

Before he goes Jim can’t help but tousle the hair of a girl child near the back of the group listening to Blinky’s story.

“ _Daaaaaad_.”Petunia grumbles up at him.She runs her hands through her hair to straighten it back out.“Do you have to do that _every time_?”

Jim grins.“Yeah, I’d say I do.”He playfully swats at one of her horns, but she ducks away in the nick of time.

Petunia sticks out her tongue at him.

“See you at home later, alright?”Jim softly pats her shoulder.He turns to go.

“Hey, dad?”Petunia stops him.“You think mom’ll be back tonight?”

Jim flinches, but hides the gesture so quickly that his daughter barely has the time to register that it happened at all.“Maybe.”He exits before she can press him more.He hates himself for it, but he doesn’t know what to say.

Claire _should_ have been back by now.The fact that she wasn’t _meant_ something and he didn’t know what, couldn’t know what.He couldn’t go searching for her either.He couldn’t—wouldn’t—leave their daughter like that.All he could do was wait, and hope, and glean what he could from any news Toby brought back with him from his mineral runs.

Speaking of which, rather than head home, Jim walks toward the entrance of Jersey Trollmarket.It’s been seven days since Toby’s last departure.He never stays away longer than a week.

Because, he’d once promised Jim, he’d always be there when Jim needs him.Even if that means being a troll.And home from the gem mines regularly.

Once upon a time, Toby was the first.Upon seeing his friend in distress, he demanded and then forced Merlin to make him a potion too, with his Nana’s blessing of course.Toby would never leave his grandmother if she needed him, but she told him being there for a friend in _his_ time of need was far more important than little, old her.So, Toby had gone into his own bathtub and come out a half-troll.

Jim wonders if he regrets it, but he can never bring himself to ask his oldest friend.

Toby isn’t back yet when Jim reached the entrance square, but the small crowd milling about tells the Trollhunter he sent word that they were to expect his return within the next hour or so.

After scanning the square, Jim goes to wait by his mother, who stands at the edge of the crowd.

Even after all these years, Barbara still doesn’t truly consider herself one of them.

Jim wraps an arm around his mom, and lets her lean into him for a quick embrace.She seems so small, so _fragile_ , these days.Her troll form gives her a little more height and a lot more hair, but she remains unusually thin for a troll.She can hold her own in a brawl, he knows that now, but at the same time the idea of his mom being in a fight against someone who could throw their full, _heavy_ weight against her…

He doesn’t like it.

Out of her, Toby, and Claire, Barbara’s transformation was the most discussed, and then planned, beforehand.A doctor, a well-known one at a small, local hospital couldn’t just disappear.Jim hadn’t wanted her to either.He held onto the mental image of his mother, working hard and saving lives— _human lives_ —for a long time, even after she changed.

He likes having her here in Jersey Trollmarket, having her support (for both himself and Tuny), but, at the same time, her being a troll meant any link he’d once had to the human world is gone.Sometimes his missed that.

“Something wrong, kiddo?”

Jim huffs and rolls his eyes.He’s not a kid anymore.He hasn’t been for a very long time.“Nothing important.”

Barbara’s eyes, all four of them (that had taken a lot of adjusting to), search his.She reaches up and strokes the side of his cheek.“You know you can talk to me about anything,” she whispers.“I’ll be here for you as long as I can.”

Something about her words, her _touch_ , soothes.Abruptly, Jim pulls his mom in for a close embrace.He’s glad she’s here, that he hadn’t lost her.Not yet.

He would have.If she were still human.

Naturally, of course, but human lives seldom last longer than a century.

The sound of a horn and a yell, “JIMBO!” breaks Jim and Barbara apart.

Jim looks up to see Toby, smiling and waving, from his beloved cart. 

“TOBES!”Jim yells back.Something in his chest feels lighter.He takes a step toward his friend.Then, he sees.

He’s running, as fast as he can.

Because, because _she’s_ there too.

Claire has less than a second to step off Toby’s cart before Jim lifts her up in his arms and swings her around.

She laughs.Her voice, a merry echo.“Jim!”

“Where have you _been_?”He refuses to put her down.If he does, then maybe that would mean she isn’t really there.That she didn’t choose to join him here, far beneath the Earth’s surface.

Claire’s transformation was the hardest.She loved him, but her future in the human world, out of all of them, had the most potential.Jim hated the idea of taking that away from her, so he’d chosen to break off their relationship.To save her from himself.She chose to come back to him anyway.

“It’s a long story.”Claire gasps for breath.“The Quagawumps sorta needed help with a magic thing and it turned into an adventure and—”

“She went on a quest without us!”Toby huffs.He lets his cart’s handles fall with a thud.“Can you believe it?”

“I’m just glad she’s back.”Jim kisses Claire softly, before finally putting her down.She smiles back at him.His heart flutters.

Jim’s happy.He looks to Toby, to Barbara, and then to where Blinky is carrying Petunia toward them.

Sure, sometimes he doubts their decisions, but, honestly?He’s glad that they’re all here, with him.

That he’s never alone.


	9. Adaptation (Redeemed!Morgana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomura and Morgana discuss love and kindness while Barbara sleeps.

“In the name of Janus, I curse you!”

An ominous thud follows the yell from downstairs.

In the otherwise peaceful bedroom, a changeling, previously sleeping, opens her eyes.She looks over at her partner who, as a testament to her exhaustion, slumbers on.

Nomura smiles softly at Barbara.She strokes her girlfriend’s hair away from her face, kisses her forehead, and then slips out of bed in such a way that Barbara won’t be disturbed by her absence.

When she gets downstairs, Nomura crosses her arms and scowls at the one sitting on the couch.“You want to tell me why you aren’t asleep?”She snaps.

“Oh, it’s _you_.”Morgana frowns back.“Is—?”

“No, Barbara’s not coming down.She doesn’t need to be up for this.”

The doctor got in only an hour or two ago.Considering the length of the shift she came off of and the amount of times Morgana has called upon her to “fix” some issue or the other recently, Nomura determined she didn’t need to deal with this one too.

“Oh.”Morgana’s lips thin into a frown.“That being the case, I think I’ll—”

“If you’re having a problem, you will allow me to help you deal with it or it will go unresolved,” Nomura interrupts.“You will _not_ continue to bother Barbara like this.”

“The only one _bothered_ I see here is you, Nomura.”Morgana smirks.“It’s cute how you think—”

“Go to bed, Morgana,” Nomura commands. “And remember, you are a _guest_ here.Improve your behavior or you’ll be removed.Permanently.”Nomura heads back toward the stairs.

“It’s addicting, isn’t it?”Morgana speaks, stopping Nomura on the first step.

Nomura turns back, barely.“What?”

“Her kindness.”Morgana’s gaze meets Nomura’s own.“Despite everything, despite the fact she knows it all, she remains kind.”She stands.“I _know_ you, Nomura.You crave love and belonging, as all my changelings do.You can’t hide how you feel.Not that you’ve _tried_.”Morgana approaches Nomura.“Do you think I haven’t seen the ways you look at Barbara?The ways you act around her?”Morgana stops directly in front of Nomura.“The fact that you came down here to “deal with” me in a poor attempt to protect her.You want—”

“She’s my _girlfriend_.You may not understand what that means, but love does play a role,” Nomura cuts Morgana off.“I don’t have an ulterior motive nor do I need one.”She wets her lips.“I trust Barbara and she trusts me.I don’t expect _you_ to understand that.”Nomura starts up the stairs again.

“Will you help me try?”The question leaves Morgana’s lips in a whisper.“You’re right.I don’t understand.That perturbs me.I am centuries old.My knowledge is greater than most mortals.”She stops.“Yet, I do not understand.When I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you, I do not understand.”

“Is this a trick?”Nomura studies Morgana, but there’s nothing in her expression or her body language that says as much.

“No, I…” Morgana clenches and unclenches her fists.“I desire your help.I called upon Barbara to aid me in petty matters because she looks on me with kindness when she does.I assumed she does the same for you.If that is not true, I wish to know why.”She meets Nomura’s gaze.“Will you help me?”


	10. Revelation (barbmura w/ changeling!Barbara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen years ago Barbara got into trouble with the Janus Order and Nomura got her out of it. However, as a consequence, all of Barbara's memories of being a changeling were removed. Now, due to learning of Jim's changeling heritage and where it comes from, Barbara learns of things she'd rather not remember.

“I don’t understand,” Barbara whispers.

A lie, both of them know it.

Nomura sips her cooled tea.She gazes at the papers she spread out across the table between them during her explanation.Sixteen years worth of hidden history, now revealed.She supposes she should feel more uneasy about this, but, honestly, she’s grateful its finally come to an end.

“James Lake.” Nomura slides a photograph of the man out from under a few other documents.“Was a completely normal human.Though not a completely virtuous one, considering how easy it was to for him to leave without a goodbye when given the slightest prompting.”

“But he…he… _he_ has to be—none of this—Jim—nothing makes sense!”Barbara snaps.“Not unless James— _James_ —not, not _me…_ ”

Nomura reaches forward and clasps her hands around Barbara’s.She squeezes gently.“He never was.The Janus Order does not look kindly on infractions on the part of its agents.You were given a choice.”Nomura takes a breath, but keeps going.“Either never contact James again and dispose of the evidence of your mistake or leave both him and the Janus Order permanently.”

“But, but I thought the Order is _vicious_.”Barbara trembles now.“If I were actually—they wouldn’t just let me leave!So—so, what you’ve told me, it _can’t_ be right.I can’t be what you say I am.”

Nomura sighs at her reflection in her tea.“They would if a top agent called in every favor she had to save you.The Janus Order doesn’t like to deal with problems.If one volunteers to handle a messy situation, such as one of their operatives getting knocked up by a human, they’d allow that volunteer to step in.”She picks up her teacup and takes a sip.“So long as a few conditions were met.First.”Nomura ignores Barbara opening her mouth to interrupt and keeps going.“Your memory of the Order, of changelings, of everything you ever knew had to be erased.If you were to be allowed to live, it would be as an oblivious human.Second, if your child, when they were born, showed any traits of being descended from changelings, they would have to be disposed of.”In a quieter voice, Nomura adds, “You’ve been very lucky up to now.”She purposefully doesn’t look at Barbara as she says, “Third, as I volunteered to ‘handle the situation’, you became my responsibility.For the past sixteen years, I have monitored and reported back to the Order on you and your son.”

“Nomura—”

“Once a week.I never had to tell them much, just enough that they could be comfortable you weren’t regaining your memories.”

“ _Nomura_ —”

“I don’t think they actually read my reports and I never told them anything about what we—”

“ _NOMURA_!”

Barbara slams her hands down on the table.The teacups rattle.Nomura stops speaking and stares at Barbara.

“Was it all a lie?”Barbara demands.“Every moment of our relationship?Just a fabrication so you, you could _spy_ on me and Jim?”

“No.”Nomura looks up at her.“Believe me or not, but I loved— _love_ —you.Everything I’ve done, it’s only ever been because I didn’t— _couldn’t—_ stand the thought of them killing you, or Jim.”

“I don’t believe this.”Barbara sits back down.“ _I don’t believe this_.”

Nomura sighs.“There is one way you can be certain.”She puts a gaggletack down on the table between them.

Barbara stares at it.“All this time.Through everything Jim’s going through.I thought it was his father that did this to him, to _us_ , but it was me.It was always me.”She takes a deep breath.Her hand hovers above the gaggletack.“I believe I already know what’s going to happen, but I want to—I _need_ to see this for myself.”She picks up the gaggletack.

There’s a blinding flash.When Nomura’s eyes adjust, she sees a changeling she hasn’t seen in sixteen years.

Barbara holds her hands out in front of her and examines them.Gold veins shine out from deep blue stone, an effect not unlike that seen in lapis lazuli.She squeezes her eyes shut.One of her hands comes up to block a sob from escaping her mouth.

Nomura stands, approaches.She puts her hands on Barbara’s shoulders.“I’m sorry you had to find out like this.I’ve wanted to tell you.I never knew how.”

Barbara leans into Nomura, who embraces her.She puts a hand on the back of Barbara’s head.In all likeliness, Barbara will be angry at her for keeping the secret for almost two decades.But that moment has yet to arrive.

Right now, Nomura’s focus is on comforting Barbara.

And figuring out what to do about the fact Jim just walked in through the door.


End file.
